


Demons

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Demons, M/M, but like not really, but like they love each other, crazy nomin, spy the biblical reference bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Sometimes the monster lives within you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> again haha... ha

_(hush hush_  


_keep your pretty mouth shut_

_hush hush_

_lose your inhibition - hush, aviva)_

  


jeno is surrounded by demons.

really, they don't appear for someone else, only there when jeno is alone, heart heavy.

they're in his head every waking hour, dark smiles that torment him, terror in the very embodiment. they whisper into his ear, horrifying things that jeno will _never _forget. (he wished he could.)

secrets (so, so many terrible secrets) that jeno can't believe them sometimes. secrets of bitter breakups and stories of cheating behind closed doors, secrets so beautiful in the pain they hold within them. and they're never quiet, always there, always watching. the demons are always reminding him that he's _different._

he's _powerful._

he cries tears of gold and silver. he dreams of the future and he speaks the language of terror. he's nothing like the others, and he takes pride in that. (but maybe if the demons went away... no, there's no use in thinking that) he's been through so much suffering, and there's only one person who has _ever _understood his pain.

jaemin.

he's haunted by the same demons, only stronger. so, so much stronger. jaemin says (and jeno believes him) that the demons give him nightmares. terrible nightmares that end in death. always _death_, something horrible that jaemin wakes up screaming. 

and jaemin is beautiful in a scary way, madness glinting in his eyes everytime he smiles, sickeningly sweet. he's alluring, all big eyes and pouty lips in a pretty face. even his voice is musical, a lilt that jeno finds himself searching for but can never find in someone else.

but jaemin also has something in him, something sad and scared. it's there in his soft smile, in the corner of his eyes when he stares at someone. it's like someone (something) has stolen his soul, leaving an empty shell. he's a shadow of himself (and jeno knows about that.)

the demons have stolen something from jaemin that is far more precious than his soul.

but jaemin and him go deeper than that, their bond runs stronger than that. they're two sides of the same coin, all tired eyes and wary minds. and it's only when they're together that the demons are quiet. they're silent and the only sounds are the garbled moans coming from jaemin's mouth.

it's different, _it's beautiful. _because jaemin is usually so composed, all poised grace and the picture of elegance. but his eyes turn hazy, hands resting on the edge of the bed as jeno fucks into him, lips pursed as he takes in the sight of jaemin being undone. na jaemin, beautiful and picture perfect, is coming apart in jeno's hands.

jeno coos at jaemin, and for once, the demons are _silent. _there's no yelling in his head, no painful headaches and no more whispers that turn venenous. jaemin cries out when jeno wraps his hand around his neck, cutting off his air. jaemin sounds _sweet, _pretty, pouty, glossy lips forming a little 'o' when he stares at jeno.

jeno doesn't stop the snapping of his hips, his pace becoming more and more faster, harsher. his head drops down, lips right next to jaemin's ear. "you like that? being used like the little slut you are?" his laugh is humorless, quiet and almost downright mad.

jaemin whines, lithe body trembling slightly. his cheeks are flushed the deepest shade of red, and his hair is messed up. he looks _nothing _like the jaemin from fifteen minutes ago, he looks so much more _human. _(_how ironic.)_

jaemin is a sinner, has always been, will always be. there is no other way for them, not when the way jaemin feels so good, and his moans are raspy and broken. because _he _is broken. jaemin is broken amd he can't be fixed. (_just like me, _jeno reminds himself.)

they are each others gods. jaemin, with his high, breathy voice, his haunting, bright eyes. jaemin with his soft vanilla scent and his pretty, pretty way with words. with his soft and daunting gaze, the swirl of emotions that bubble beneath the surface.

jaemin, yes jaemin, is jeno's god.

and jeno. jeno with his bright smile and darkened heart. jeno who has woken up every morning gasping and crying because of a bad dream, that jeno, who hardenened himself and built strong walls around his heart. the walls that are bordered with spikes and jeno's own physical strength.

that jeno, yes that one, is jaemin's god.

they are not perfect, no one is. but even eve ate the forbidden fruit, and adam chose to listen to her (yes, it was a _choice_). they were _perfect, _clean of any sins and named the father and mother of humanity. but one simple mistake exiled them from the garden, and so eve and adam lived in their own personal hell, stripped of their _oh so perfect _privilege.

no one is perfect, jeno knows this. he looks at jaemin, the pretty little thing he is, and the way his eyes are, hazy, ditzy with pleasure. the glitter around the edges of his eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the room. he's _so _beautiful, and it hurts looking at him. _he_, jaemin, is as close to perfect as one can get.

jeno is _not _deserving of jaemin. jaemin who is now downright begging jeno to let him cum, tears in his eyes as jeno caresses his face with a finger, his soft touch something so frail. _like it could fly away any second._

jeno can't deny jaemin anything, not when his breathing is heavy and the vanilla mixes in with something else, a fragance just as sweet as jaemin. (something akin to vanilla and strawberry maybe.) it's an accurate description, that jaemin looks like an angel, back arching and pretty face relaxing as the pleasure racks trough his body. soft breaths making his body shudder.

he's a _fallen _angel, coupled with the terrible grace of the devil.

because if one of them were to grow horns and the other to grow wings, jeno is very sure who would be who. _(and as always, they are together, entwined by fate and sin.)_

** _and jeno's demons are gone._ **


End file.
